sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tesshō Genda
Tesshō Genda (玄田 哲章 'Genda Tesshō') is a Japanese actor and voice actor.1[better source needed] He is employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce.1 When he debuted, he used his real name, Mitsuo Yokoi (横居 光雄 'Yokoi Mitsuo').1 as artist name. Because he had experience with ballet, he was known by the nickname "Pirouette Genda."2[irrelevant citation] Along with such well-known voice actors such as Akio Ōtsuka, Shigeru Chiba and Kōichi Yamadera, Genda is one of Japan's most prolific voice actors, with 234 roles credited to his name as of September 25, 2007. Among his other credits, he has performed the roles of Masami Iwaki (Dokaben), Sourman (Dr. Slump), Gō Reietsu (High School! Kimengumi), Optimus Prime (A.K.A. Convoy) (The Transformers), Umibouzu (City Hunter), Ichimi Araiwa (Cooking Papa), and Action Kamen (Crayon Shin-chan) and is the current Japanese voice of Tigger in Winnie the Pooh media. Like his Canadian counterpart Peter Cullen, Tesshō reprised the role of Optimus Prime (Convoy) in the Japanese dub of the 2007 Transformers movie. He is best known as the Japanese voice of Batman in numerous animated television series and animated films. Like his American counterpart Kevin Conroy, Tesshō also reprised the role of Batman in the Japanese dub of Batman: Gotham Knight. He also voices Kratos in the Japanese versions of the God of War video game series. In February 2010, he received a Merit Awards from the 4th Seiyu Awards.3 In addition to the names above, Genda's name is sometimes romanized in credits as Tessyou Genda, Tetsuaki Genda, and Tetsusyo Genda, though the latter two spellings/romanizations of his name are incorrect. He is the Japanese dub of Professor Homer Block. Dubbing Roles Live-action * Arnold Schwarzenegger ** Conan the Barbarian (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Conan) ** Conan the Destroyer (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Conan) ** The Terminator (1998 DVD and 2003 TV Tokyo editions) (T-800) ** Commando (1989 TV Asahi and Collector's Box edition) (John Matrix) ** Raw Deal (1991 TV Asahi edition) (Mark Kaminsky) ** Predator (1993 TV Asahi edition) (Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer) ** The Running Man (1990 TV Asahi and DVD editions) (Ben Richards) ** Red Heat (Ivan Danko) ** Twins (1991 TV Asahi edition) (Julius Benedict) ** Kindergarten Cop (1995 TV Asahi edition) (John Kimble) ** Total Recall (1992 TV Asahi edition) (Douglas Quaid/Hauser) ** Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1993 Fuji TV and "Extreme" editions) (T-800) ** Dave (1997 TV Asahi edition) (Arnold Schwarzenegger) ** Last Action Hero (DVD/VHS and TV Asahi editions) (Jack Slater, Arnold Schwarzenegger) ** Junior (Doctor Alex Hesse) ** True Lies (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Harry Tasker) ** Eraser (1999 Nippon TV edition) (John "Eraser" Kruger) ** Jingle All the Way (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Howard Langston) ** Batman & Robin (2000 TV Asahi edition) (Mr. Freeze) ** End of Days (Jericho Cane) ** The 6th Day (Adam Gibson) ** Collateral Damage (Gordon Brewer)13 ** The Rundown (2008 TV Tokyo edition) (Arnold Schwarzenegger) ** Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (T-850) ** Around the World in 80 Days (Prince Hapi) ** The Expendables (Trench) ** The Expendables 2 (Trench) ** Escape Plan (Emil Rottmayer/Victor Mannheim)14 ** The Last Stand (Sheriff Ray Owens) ** The Expendables 3 (Trench) ** Sabotage (John “Breacher” Wharton) ** Maggie (Wade Vogel)15 ** Terminator Genisys (The Terminator/T-800 Model 101) ** Aftermath (Roman Melnyk)16 ** Killing Gunther (Gunther) ** Terminator: Dark Fate (T-800 "Model 101" / Carl)17 * Sylvester Stallone ** Kojak (Det. Rick Daly) ** Death Race 2000 (Joe "Machine Gun" Viterbo) ** Paradise Alley (1983 TV Asahi edition) (Cosmo Carboni) ** First Blood (1999 Nippon TV edition) (John Rambo) ** Rocky III (2001 Nippon TV edition) (Rocky Balboa) ** Rambo: First Blood Part II (1987 Nippon TV edition) (John Rambo) ** Over the Top (1989 Fuji TV edition) (Lincoln Hawk) ** Rambo III (1989 Nippon TV edition) (John Rambo) ** Lock Up (Frank Leone) ** Tango & Cash (Ray Tango) ** Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Sergeant Joseph Andrew "Joe" Bomowski) ** Cliffhanger (Gabe Walker) ** Demolition Man (Sergeant John Spartan) ** The Specialist (Ray Quick) ** Assassins (Robert Rath)18 ** Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd)19 ** Daylight (Kit Latura) ** An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn (Sylvester Stallone) ** Cop Land (Sheriff Freddy Heflin)20 ** Get Carter (Jack Carter) ** Driven (Joe Tanto) ** Taxi 3 (Sylvester Stallone) ** Backtrace (Detective Sykes)21 * Dan Aykroyd ** All You Need Is Cash (Brian Thigh) ** Ghostbusters (Doctor Raymond Stantz)22 ** My Stepmother Is an Alien (Steven Mills) ** Ghostbusters II (Doctor Raymond Stantz) ** My Girl (1994 TV Asahi edition) (Harry Sultenfuss) ** Sneakers (1998 Nippon TV edition) (Darryl "Mother" Roskow) ** Chaplin (Mack Sennett) ** My Girl 2 (TV Asahi edition) (Harry Sultenfuss) ** Celtic Pride (Jimmy Flaherty) ** Getting Away with Murder (Jack Lambert) ** Sgt. Bilko (Col. John T. Hall) ** Grosse Pointe Blank (Grocer) ** Blues Brothers 2000 (Elwood Blues) ** Loser (Dad) ** Evolution (Governor Lewis) ** Get on Up (Ben Bart) ** Pixels (1982 Championship M.C.) ** Ghostbusters (Cabbie) * Samuel L. Jackson ** Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (Mace Windu) ** Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (Mace Windu)23 ** XXX (Augustus Gibbons)24 ** S.W.A.T. (2006 Nippon TV edition) (Sergeant Second Grade Dan "Hondo" Harrelson) ** Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (Mace Windu)25 ** XXX: State of the Union (Augustus Gibbons) ** Freedomland (Detective Lorenzo Council)26 ** 1408 (Gerald Olin)27 ** Jumper (Roland Cox) ** The Spirit (The Octopus) ** Iron Man 2 (2012 TV Asahi edition) (Nick Fury)28 ** Kingsman: The Secret Service (Richmond Valentine) ** RoboCop (Patrick "Pat" Novak) ** Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Mr. Barron) ** XXX: Return of Xander Cage (Augustus Gibbons)29 * Laurence Fishburne ** Othello (Othello) ** Hoodlum (Bumpy Johnson) ** The Matrix (Morpheus) ** The Matrix Reloaded (Morpheus)30 ** The Matrix Revolutions (Morpheus)31 ** Assault on Precinct 13 (2008 TV Asahi edition) (Marion Bishop) ** Mission: Impossible III (2010 Fuji TV edition) (Theodore Brassel) ** Predators (Noland) ** Contagion (Dr. Ellis Cheever)32 ** Hannibal (Jack Crawford) ** The Signal (Dr. Wallace Damon) ** Passengers (Chief Gus Mancuso)33 ** John Wick: Chapter 2 (The Bowery King)34 * John Goodman ** Sea of Love (2001 TV Tokyo edition) (Detective Sherman Touhey) ** Always (Al Yackey) ** Arachnophobia (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Delbert McClintock) ** Barton Fink (VHS edition) (Charlie Meadows) ** Born Yesterday (Harry Brock) ** The Flintstones (Fred Flintstone) ** The Big Lebowski (Walter Sobchak) ** Bringing Out the Dead (Larry)35 ** Coyote Ugly (Billene Sanford) ** Evan Almighty (Chuck Long) ** Confessions of a Shopaholic (Graham Bloomwood) * Nick Nolte ** 48 Hrs. (1994 TV Asahi edition) (Jack Cates) ** Under Fire (Russell Price) ** Three Fugitives (Lucas) ** Another 48 Hrs. (1994 Fuji TV and 2001 TV Asahi editions) (Jack Cates) ** Blue Chips (Coach Pete Bell) ** Mulholland Falls (Max Hoover) ** Hulk (David Banner) ** Paris, je t'aime (Vincent) ** The Spiderwick Chronicles (Mulgarath)36 ** Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (Butch)37 ** Noah (Samyaza) * Gérard Depardieu ** Bogus (Bogus) ** 102 Dalmatians (Jean Pierre Le Pelt) ** The Closet (Félix Santini) ** Vidocq (Vidocq) ** City of Ghosts (Emile) ** How Much Do You Love Me? (Charly) ** Paris, je t'aime (Le Patron) ** La Vie en rose (Louis Leplée) ** Diamant 13 (Mat) ** Potiche (Maurice Babin)38 * Steven Seagal ** Marked for Death (1994 Fuji TV edition) (John Hatcher) ** Under Siege (Casey Ryback)39 ** On Deadly Ground (Forrest Taft) ** Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (Casey Ryback) ** Executive Decision (Lieutenant Colonel Austin Travis)40 ** The Glimmer Man (Jack Cole) ** Fire Down Below (Jack Taggart) ** Exit Wounds (Orin Boyd) ** Out of Reach (William Lancing) * John Candy ** The Silent Partner (Simonson) ** Uncle Buck (Buck Russell) ** Home Alone (Gus Polinski) ** Nothing but Trouble (Dennis Valkenheiser) ** Only the Lonely (Danny Muldoon) ** Cool Runnings (1998 Nippon TV edition) (Irving "Irv" Blitzer)41 ** Rookie of the Year (Cliff Murdoch) * Peter Cullen ** Transformers (Optimus Prime) ** Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Optimus Prime) ** Transformers: Dark of the Moon (Optimus Prime) ** Transformers: Age of Extinction (Optimus Prime) ** Transformers: The Last Knight (Optimus Prime) ** Bumblebee (Optimus Prime) * 3 Idiots (Viru Sahastrabuddhe (Boman Irani)) * 48 Hrs. (1985 Nippon TV Friday Road Show edition) (Billy Bear (Sonny Landham)) * The Addams Family (First DVD edition) (Gomez Addams (Raul Julia)) * Alien 3 (Golden Yōga Theater edition) (Robert Morse (Danny Webb)) * Alien vs. Predator (Maxwell Stafford (Colin Salmon))42 * Aliens (Sergeant Apone (Al Matthews)) * Back to the Future (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Biff Tannen (Thomas F. Wilson)) * Back to the Future Part II (1992 TV Asahi edition) (Biff Tannen, Griff Tannen (Thomas F. Wilson)) * Back to the Future Part III (1993 TV Asahi edition) (Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, Biff Tannen (Thomas F. Wilson)) * Bad Boys (1999 Fuji TV edition) (Fouchet (Tchéky Karyo)) * Bandits (Darren Smith) * Ben-Hur (1990 Nippon TV edition) (Ben-Hur (Charlton Heston)) * Blue Steel (1993 Fuji TV edition) (Eugene Hunt (Ron Silver))43 * Breakdown (Warren "Red" Barr (J. T. Walsh)) * Candyman (Candyman (Tony Todd)) * Casualties of War (Private First Class Herbert Hatcher (John C. Reilly))44 * Charlie Wilson's War (Gust Avrakotos (Philip Seymour Hoffman)) * Chicago Hope (Doctor Dennis Hancock (Vondie Curtis-Hall)) * Christopher Robin (Tigger)45 * Crimson Tide (Chief of the Boat Walters (George Dzundza))46 * Cube (Quentin (Maurice Dean Wint)) * Dante's Peak (Television edition) (Doctor Paul Dreyfus (Charles Hallahan)) * Dawn of the Dead (Sergeant Kenneth Hall (Ving Rhames))47 * Dick Tracy (Dick Tracy (Warren Beatty))48 * Die Hard (1990 TV Asahi edition) (Karl Vreski (Alexander Godunov)) * Doctor Who (Opening narration, The Fourth Doctor (Tom Baker)) * El Camino Christmas (Carl Hooker (Vincent D'Onofrio)) * The Enforcer (Bobby Maxwell (DeVeren Bookwalter)) * Femme Fatale (2005 TV Asahi edition) (Black Tie (Eriq Ebouaney)) * The Fifth Element (President Lindberg (Tom Lister Jr.)) * Fight Club (Robert "Bob" Paulson (Meat Loaf))49 * Flight of the Intruder (LT Jake "Cool Hand" Grafton (Brad Johnson))50 * Frankenstein (The Creation (Robert De Niro)) * From Hell (2005 TV Tokyo edition) (Sergeant Peter Godley (Robbie Coltrane)) * Full House (Sandman (Ernie Hudson)) * Gangs of New York (William "Bill the Butcher" Cutting (Daniel Day-Lewis))51 * Ghostbusters (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson)) * Gone in 60 Seconds (2004 Nippon TV edition) (Detective Roland Castlebeck (Delroy Lindo)) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (Martin) * Guess Who (Percy Jones (Bernie Mac)) * Hand of Death (Yun Fei (Tan Tao-liang))52 * Hannibal (Barney Matthews (Frankie Faison))53 * Hellraiser: Inferno (Pinhead (Doug Bradley)) * High School Musical (Principal Matsui (Joey Miyashima)) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1996 TV Asahi edition) (Hector the Consierge (Tim Curry)) * Hot Shots! (LCDR James Block (Kevin Dunn))54 * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (Lawrence Arthur "Larry" Valentine (Kevin James))55 * Identity (2007 TV Tokyo edition) (Malcolm Rivers (Pruitt Taylor Vince)) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1993 Fuji TV edition) (Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford)) * Interview with the Vampire (Armand (Antonio Banderas))56 * Johnny Handsome (Doctor Steven Fisher (Forest Whitaker)) * Jurassic World (2017 NTV edition) (Vic Hoskins (Vincent D'Onofrio))57 * Labyrinth (Ludo the Yeti (Ron Mueck)) * The Last Boy Scout (1995 Fuji TV edition) (James Alexander "Jimmy" Dix (Damon Wayans)) * The Legend of 1900 (Max Tooney (Pruitt Taylor Vince))58 * Little Shop of Horrors (Doctor Orin Scrivello (Steve Martin)) * Live and Let Die (1988 TBS edition) (Quarrel Junior (Roy Stewart)) * The Living Daylights (1998 TV Asahi edition) (Brad Whitaker (Joe Don Baker)) * The Machinist (Ivan (John Sharian)) * Major League II (Pedro Cerrano (Dennis Haysbert)) * Martin (2018 Blu-ray edition) (Tateh Cuda (Lincoln Maazel))59 * Masters of the Universe (1990 TV Tokyo edition) (He-Man (Dolph Lundgren)) * Maverick (1997 Nippon TV edition) (Angel (Alfred Molina)) * Men in Black (2001 Nippon TV edition) (Edgar the Bug (Vincent D'Onofrio) * Men in Black (DVD/VHS edition) (Frank the Pug) * Men in Black II (Frank the Pug) * Men in Black: International (Frank the Pug) * The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (2002 Nippon TV edition) (La Hire (Richard Ridings)) * Midnight Run (Jonathan "The Duke" Mardukas (Charles Grodin))60 * Mimic (Leonard (Charles S. Dutton)) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1998 Fuji TV edition) (Uncle Frank (Harvey Fierstein)) * The Mummy Returns (2005 TV Asahi edition) (Imhotep (Arnold Vosloo)) * Nick of Time (2003 Nippon TV edition) (Huey (Charles S. Dutton)) * Nicky Larson and Cupid's Perfume (Mammouth (Kamel Guenfoud))61 * Night at the Museum (Moai (Brad Garrett)) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (Moai (Brad Garrett), George Foreman) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (Moai (Brad Garrett)) * Nikita (Bob (Tchéky Karyo)) * Out of Sight (2002 Nippon TV edition) (Richard Ripley (Albert Brooks)) * Pacific Rim (Stacker Pentecost (Idris Elba)) * Patriot Games (Kevin O'Donnell (Patrick Bergin))62 * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (Zeus (Sean Bean)) * Pink Cadillac (Alex (Michael Des Barres)) * Police Academy (Cadet Eugene Tackleberry (David Graf)) * Political Animals (Donald "Bud" Hammond (Ciarán Hinds)) * Potiche (Maurice Babin (Gérard Depardieu))63 * The Protector (Danny Garoni (Danny Aiello))64 * Pulp Fiction (Marcellus Wallace (Ving Rhames)) * Quick Change (Loomis (Randy Quaid)) * Quincy, M.E. (Sam Fujiyama (first voice) (Robert Ito)) * Red Cliff (Liu Bei (You Yong)) * Red Dwarf (Queeg 500 (Charles Augins)) * Regarding Henry (Bradley (Bill Nunn))65 * Resident Evil (2004 Fuji TV edition) (One (Colin Salmon)) * Return to the 36th Chamber (Huang Kao-feng (Wang Lung-wei))66 * Richie Rich (Laurence Van Dough (John Larroquette)) * Riptide (Cody Allen (Perry King)) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (Little John (Nick Brimble)) * Rumble in the Bronx (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Tony (Marc Akerstream)) * Safe House (2018 BS Japan edition) (David Barlow (Brendan Gleeson)) * Seinfeld (George Costanza (Jason Alexander)) * Sesame Street (NHK Season 1-35 edition) (Telly Monster) * Shaolin Soccer ("Golden Leg" Fung (Ng Man-tat)) * Small Soldiers (VHS and TV editions) (Chip Hazard (Tommy Lee Jones)) * Speed (1997 Fuji TV edition) (Lieutenant McMahon (Joe Morton)) * Speed Racer (E.P. Arnold Royalton (Roger Allam)) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks)) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Red Leader (Drewe Henley)) * Street Fighter (General Bison (Raul Julia)) * Supernatural (Uriel (Robert Wisdom)) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (Krang (Brad Garrett)) * The Three Musketeers (Porthos (Oliver Platt)) * A Time to Kill (Sheriff Ozzie Walls (Charles S. Dutton)) * Timecop (Commander Eugene Matuzak (Bruce McGill)) * To Kill with Intrigue (Chin Chin)67 * True Romance (1999 TV Tokyo edition) (Lee Donowitz (Saul Rubinek)) * Two-Minute Warning (1991 TV Tokyo edition) (Sergeant Chris Button (John Cassavetes)) * The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights (Quinton Jackson) * Vampires (2002 TV Tokyo edition) (Anthony Montoya (Henry Kingi)) * White Fang (Jack Larson (Klaus Maria Brandauer))68 * The Wizard of Oz (1987 NHK edition) (Tin Woodman (Jack Haley)) * Woman on Top (Alex Reeves (John de Lancie))69 * The World Is Not Enough (2003 TV Asahi edition) (Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane)) Animation * The Adventures of Tintin (Captain Haddock) * Antz (Weaver) * Balto (Muk and Luk) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Batman/Bruce Wayne, Owlman, Thomas Wayne) * Batman: Under the Red Hood (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Batman: The Animated Series (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Batman: Assault on Arkham (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Batman: Gotham Knight (Batman/Bruce Wayne) (1,2,4,6) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Batman: The Killing Joke (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Batman Beyond (Bruce Wayne) * Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker (Bruce Wayne) * The Batman (Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries) * The Book of Pooh (Tigger) * Brother Bear (Tuke) * Brother Bear 2 (Tuke) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Emperor Zurg) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (Emperor Zurg) * Dinosaur (Bruton) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (Tank) * Finding Dory (Fluke) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (William"Billy"Thaw) * Garfield and Friends (WOWOW edition 1-5) (Garfield) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Jack O'Lantern) * Halo Legends ("The Package") (Master Chief) * Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Iron Man (War Machine/James Rhodes) * Justice League Action (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Justice League (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Justice League Unlimited (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (Batman/Bruce Wayne, Flashpoint Batman/Thomas Wayne) * Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * The Lego Movie (Good Cop/Bad Cop)70 * Looney Tunes (Foghorn Leghorn) * The Looney Tunes Show (Foghorn Leghorn) * Monster House (Officer Landers) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Tigger) * The New Batman Adventures (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * The Princess and the Frog ("Big Daddy" La Bouff) * Quack Pack (Doctor Emile Croaker) * Piglet's Big Movie (Tigger) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (Tigger) * Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Damaras) * Rango (Mayor Lynch) * The Rescuers Down Under (Wilbur the Albatross) * The Simpsons Movie (President Schwarzenegger) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Wilson Fisk / The Kingpin)71 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) (Mace Windu) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) (Mace Windu) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) (Mace Windu) * Static Shock (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Storks (Hunter) * Superman: The Animated Series (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (Batman/Bruce Wayne) * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (Mayor Manx) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Don Turtelli, Lando) * Tiny Toons Adventures (Foghorn Leghorn) * Tarzan (Tantor the Elephant) * Thomas & Friends (Hiro) * The Tigger Movie (Tigger) * TMNT (Narrator) * Toonsylvania (Doctor Igor) * The Transformers (Optimus Prime/Orion Pax, Omega Supreme, Giant, Wolf, Professor Teranova) * The Transformers: The Movie (Optimus Prime) * Transformers The Rebirth (Optimus Prime) * Turbo (Whiplash)72 * Winnie-the-Pooh (Tigger) * X-Men (Cable) * The Zeta Project (Bruce Wayne) * Zootopia (Leodore Lionheart)